Self-priming pump systems typically include a motor, a main pump having a feeding reservoir, and a vacuum source. The vacuum source is typically fluidly connected to the reservoir, and draws pumped fluid into the reservoir to prime the pump. The reliability of such pumps is often affected by the particular application of use, as well as the environmental conditions. For many applications, the fluid being pumped includes suspended solids such as sand, silt, rocks, rags etc., and may be under a negative, neutral or positive head pressure. In addition, the temperature, humidity and air quality around the pump can vary greatly. Because of these varying applications and conditions, the reliability and maintenance of such self-priming pumps can be less than desirable.